


Apricity

by sickbed_00



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickbed_00/pseuds/sickbed_00
Summary: Alt. Timeline. Brendol learns his son Armitage is an Omega and sends him to live with the Caretakers on Ahch-To. He is miserable and unfulfilled until the Caretakers suddenly stop supplying him with suppressants. Forced heat, mating, bonding, pregnancy with the last Alpha Jedi.





	Apricity

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've been sitting on for a while so I just knocked it out crazy quick.
> 
> That is to say, this is not amazingly well written, but I hope you enjoy regardless.

Life as a Caretaker was as dull as it came.

But there was not much more for Armitage Hux after his father found out he was an Omega. There would be no making a soldier out of him now.

The shame was too great for the old Imperial Commandant to bear.

So, he sent Armitage away.

Sent him to the remote Ahch-To to live among the humble Caretakers. He would live out his days tending to simple task; cooking and cleaning and keeping the ruins in order.

In his first six months on Ahch-To, Hux cried himself to sleep every night. He knew it was silly to cry over the fact he was perceived as too fragile to be a soldier, but life with the Caretakers was a fate worse than death. The repetition of chores dulled his senses and felt like an immense waste of his potential. He was forced to walk around in a heavy woven gown and white shawl over his head, a far cry from the polished uniforms of the Empire.

The Caretakers food was…slop. There was no other way to put it. Not that the Empire had served its soldiers gourmet meals, but they at least had flavor. What did have flavor, though not a pleasant one, was the green-grey drink they forced upon Hux every morning. The Caretakers explained that it was a natural suppressant made from island herbs. It took Hux weeks to learn how to swallow it down without gagging.

And then one morning, two years after his arrival, the Caretakers did not provide the suppressant drink.

_ “Not needed, unnecessary.” _They told him in their brisk language.

Hux thought to protest but the Caretakers were quite wise, practiced in many forms of old horticulture. They seemed to know what was best.

It was not long before Hux noticed a strange but intoxicating smell riding on the cool ocean winds. One that reminded him of summers on Arkanis, when the rains would break slightly and the large Guyanna flowers would open their petals and fill the air with a buttery scent.

Three days after this, Hux began to feel weak and warm. Assuming it was a fever, he went to the nurse but she only petted his head and told him to go rest in his hut.

The Caretakers demanded modesty, it was part of the reason Hux had been sent to live with them. Even their sleepwear covered their arms and legs, the only thing differing it from their work clothes was that they were not required to wear a head scarf. Hux was so hot through he could not be forced to comply. That night he slept naked with his long red hair, which had not been cut since his arrival, splayed over his pillow.

Morning came with a whispering words outside his hut.

_“Has been ordered. Must be done.”_

The Caretaker elders came inside carrying a white linen robe and flowers Hux had never seen before. The Caretakers did not seem bothered by Hux’s nakedness and happily offered him the robe before leading him out into the morning light.

“Where are you taking me?” Hux asked as the Caretaker elders had led him down a winding path that entered into a cave near the shoreline.

They did not answer.

Inside the cave was a small pool and they instructed for him to undress and get in. Hux was a bit surprised with how excited he was for a bath but washing up on Ahch-To had consisted mostly of running a damp rag over your skin. Plus, the water was nice and cool and helped ease the misery of his fever.

The Caretaker elders then lovingly began to wash him, mashing up the flowers in the water to create and sort of lather to run over his body and hair. Hux allowed himself to enjoy being pampered, pushing out any internal voice of concern about what the Caretaker elder’s intention might be.

Once clean, they helped Hux out of the pool, dressed him and began to walk him up the path again. The remaining flowers had their petals torn and thrown down on the ground before his bare feet.

In an open field with windswept grass there stood a small stone hut. Here was where the path ended.

The Caretaker elders brought Hux inside and he sneezed at the musty scent. The hut was only large enough for a single bed which the elders guided him to sit on.

“What is this place?” Again, Hux got no answer. One of the elders doted on him, fixing his hair and posing his hands in his lap as if Hux were a little doll for her amusement. The other walked around lighting candles, giving much needed warmth to the space.

At the very end, Hux was presented with a flower crown that the elders placed atop his head.

_“Good mother. Good match.” _The woman elder said, petting his cheek.

_“The Jedi will be pleased.”_

“Jedi?” Hux cried, “What Jedi? There are no Jedi left in this galaxy!”

“Is that so?” The cloth covering of the entrance was lifted and a dark-haired man filled the remaining space inside the hut.

Hux barely had a chance to look at him before his senses were overwhelmed with the buttery scent of Guyanna flowers. The muscles in his stomach tightened and Hux felt the first hot discharge of slick from his hole. As he was seated, it spread around his bottom and covered the inside of his thighs. Hux shivered in both shame and arousal.

“He’s lovely,” the mysterious man said. His voice was flat but vibrated through Hux like the humming engine of a Star Destroyer. “Is he truly the son of an Imperial officer?”

_“Yes, son of Brendol Hux. Good match, Jedi and Omega Imperial.”_

“And who are you?” Hux heard his voice break into a sob as more slick began to dampen the robe.

“My name is Ben Organa Solo.”

Hux wanted to scream.

“I am certain you’ve heard of me,” Ben said coolly, “and it must be no surprise to you that the Skywalker blood is strong within me. I am an Alpha Jedi, and as such it is my duty to spread as much of my seed across this galaxy.”

_“We go. Leave you.”_

“No,” Hux tried to stand, tried to follow the elders, but the heat had fully taken over. He was weak, helpless.

“Look at you,” Ben began in that purr that Hux could feel in his bones, “do you ache to be mated? Do you need your hole filled?”

Hux held out his hands in defense but Ben was quick to grab the wrist and pin Hux down onto the bed.

Now supine, the large bulk of Ben Solo between his legs, Hux became aware of his own erection.

“Get off of me, you monster,” Hux managed to growl as Ben began to run his nose along Hux’s jawline. “You filthy rebel scum…”

Ben pulled back and for the first time Hux was able to register his features; black, wavy hair, gentle eyes that caught every dancing flame in the room. His lips were plush and dewy and pulled back into a sly smile.

“You won’t talk like that once you’re full of my pups.”

“I’ll never,” Hux bit at his bottom lip to stop himself from panting so obscenely, “I’ll never-ah!” A white flash blinded Hux as a bolt of pleasure ran up from his anus to the tip of his cock and up his spine. A finger was curling itself into him, pushing through the thick gobs of slick and causing Hux to arch upward.

“More, my Imperial Omega?”

Hux shook his head, hair flopping over the bedding. Ben made a disappointed coo before pushing in another finger. Again, Hux cried out, his legs beginning to push open to welcome more stimulus.

“You are so hot and wet,” Ben observed with glee, “I can tell, you will make many pups for me.”

“Please, stop,” begging was all Hux had left. Ben had made him pliable under his touch, his body desperately wanted to be mated with, to find some relief from the throbbing pressure. “Don’t…”

“Hush,” Ben placed a small, off center kiss on Hux’s lips. He then pulled up his fingers, still covered in hot slick, and gripped Hux’s erect cock under the robe.

“N-no…”

“This will make it easier for you.”

Tears stung the corners of Hux’s eyes as he came, spilling all over himself and further soiling the ruined robe.

Ben undid the tie and gently removed the robe from Hux’s body, now leaving the red head fully exposed. Leaning down, he placed airy kisses on Hux’s pale skin and licked up some of the ejaculate spread over his belly.

“Are you ready to be filled?”

Hux could not speak over the lump in his throat.

He simply nodded, unable to fight anymore.

Ben stood and removed his robes. Hux felt like crying all over again at the sight of his cock; thick and dark and surrounded with so much black hair. The tip of it dripped with precum.

Hux let his legs be spread and lifted, looking away as Ben settled himself between them.

Ben employed to caution as he pushed in. Even with the slick, Hux felt like he was being ripped apart. A defensive trigger went off and he tried to push Ben off, but he was so exhausted from the heat and having come that his fist bounced right off the Jedi’s chest.

The mating felt like forever. Ben pinned Hux down with a bruising grip, thrusting over and over with absolute abandon. He came silently, only releasing a strange shuddering noise before collecting Hux up into his arms. The knotting began almost immediately, Hux felt the swell of it plug him up and stretch him out. Waves of hot liquid pulsed inside him and Ben made little noises of contentment.

Once the swelling went down, Ben released Hux from his grasp and began to kiss and nuzzle at him as if he were a long-lost toy returned. Hux whimpered in humiliation as a mix of slick and come dripped out of him when Ben removed his cock.

“My beautiful Imperial,” he said, drawing the blankets around Hux’s naked form, “my first, my most treasured…”

Sleep took Hux quickly.


End file.
